Fragile
by Avenger Uchiha
Summary: Having just left Tokyo, Fai tries to deal with everything that has happened and the changes to his body. Wishing death, it is up to Kurogane to make him see that life is worth living when you have someone to love.


Author Notes: This is a one shot fic that I wrote during a doctor's appointment. Short and just a little bit shonan ai. First time writing a Tsubasa fic but I am a long time Kurogane/Fai fan. Hope you enjoy!

Fai sat staring out the window at the rain drenching the city. They had only been in this world a day but he had yet to see the sun. At least in Tokyo the rain wasn't constant, but it seemed like that was all they had seen recently. Even though his current mood didn't warrant having good weather, it would have been nice to see something other then the dark depressing clouds of rain. Sometimes he felt like the rain was merely mimicking the feelings that Fai had inside him since the events in the last world had robbed him of not only his eye but of the life he had always known. The way he felt right now he wasn't really sure if he cared to see the sun or the smiles of people enjoying its warm rays.

"It's lunch time. Let's go," Kurogane said as he came up behind the mage, already rolling up his sleeve.

"I'm not hungry." Fai never turned his gave from the window. He had no desire to feast upon the life saving blood that Kurogane was trying to feed him.

"Too damn bad. You haven't had anything since we got here and I'm not about to let you die because you are too stubborn to drink." Kurogane secured his sleeve and glared at the back of the blond haired man before him. "Get up."

"No." Fai didn't really care if he ever ate again. He'd much rather just waste away sitting there staring at the darkened sky.

Kurogane reached out and latched onto Fai's collar, pulling him roughly to his feet. "I'm not gonna let you sit here moping all day. We have work to do, or have you forgotten why we have to travel all the time?"

"Why do you care about whether I eat or not? Look at it this way, if I just die you wouldn't have to waste your time feeding me." Fai practically growled as he tried to pull himself free of Kurogane's grasp.

"I could have just let you die back there, but it was my decision to make and I chose this. Don't make me regret saving your life." Kurogane was growing more and more aggravated.

"I didn't ask you to do that. Maybe it would have been better if you just let me die. I do nothing but bring misfortune, so perhaps you made the wrong choice." Fai looked absolutely miserable as he stared at the floor, still being held by the neck by the dark haired man before him.

Kurogane slammed him up against the wall. "You're really pissing me off with this depressed attitude of yours."

"Then maybe you should just let me die and you won't have to deal with it anymore." Fai tried once again to push away but could feel just how weak his body already was from not drinking.

"I can't do that and I can't let you just kill yourself either." Kurogane released his hold slightly but still kept enough of a hold that the mage couldn't get away.

"Why not?" Fai was the one getting angry now. "It isn't your life so you have no right to force me to live."

Kurogane's grip loosened even more and Fai took this opportunity to push him away. As he tried to walk past him though Kurogane reached out and grabbed a hold of the mage's arm. "I can't explain why I did it, but I am not going to let you die. You think you are upset, how do you think those two kids will be if you suddenly disappear from their lives?"

"Sakura might be upset, but Syaoran isn't the one that has been traveling with us so I am not sure he would even really care if I am around. Sakura is strong though she will get over it quickly." Fai looked like he sincerely believed this.

"Don't fool yourself. He has watched the entire journey. He knows just as much as the one we have been with the entire time. His feelings would be no different from the other Syaoran's would have been had he not changed. And Sakura might be strong but she cares about you, and if you don't realize it then you are more stupid then I originally thought you were."

"So you did it for them? So they wouldn't be sad. How noble, but I'm sorry but I don't believe you. You say you can't explain why you saved me, but is that the truth or is the truth that you won't explain? It's my life and only I will decide to live or die, and my decision to die, so why can't you just leave me be?"

"I won't let you make such a selfish decision." Kurogane's grip on Fai's arm tightened.

"Why? And let me go you are hurting my arm." Fai was starting to become even angrier. He had never been one to answer questions himself, but since it was his life that was being discussed he believed he deserved some answers.

"Because…" Kurogane hesitated and it was enough to loosen his grasp on Fai's arm.

"If it is true what you said about it being about Sakura and Syaoran then you take care of them. I don't' care what happens any more." He pulled his arm away and started to leave the room once more.

"That's a lie and you know it! You care too much and that scares you. You don't want to get attached to anyone, for whatever the reason, but you can't help that you did." Kurogane gives him a good punch to the cheek, sending the mage falling backwards into the wall.

Fai put his hand to his cheek, "If I stay I will only bring them and you harm, and I will not have that happen. It would be better if I had been left behind in Tokyo."

As Kurogane tried to grab him again Fai swung his fist at him, hoping to return the punch. Kurogane dodged it easily and grabbed the second fist as it came at him from the other side. Doing so caused them both to lose their balance and they toppled to the floor. Kurogane spun his body in order to break Fai's fall.

Landing in a heap, Fai on top, the mage continued to struggle but Kurogane was too strong and held onto him tightly. They both laid on the floor in a pile of flailing limbs but finally Fai's stopped struggling and laid there in an exhausted pile.

Kurogane sat up, puling Fai up with him and pushed his back once against against the wall. Fai sat there motionless, his eyes fixed on the floor before him.

"I won't let you die.." Kurogane lifted a hand off of Fai's shoulders and placed it against the cheek that he had punched. "I refuse to lose you now."

Fai lifted his eyes to meet the dark haired man before him. "What?"

"You are irritating and piss me off all the time…but for some reason I don't want to lose that..or you." Kurogane growled, "That pisses me off too."

Fai's mouth dropped open slightly and he just gaped athe man before him. Kurogane brought his face up to the mage's and put his forehead against his. "Eat..please.." Kurogane's breath was hot against Fai's cheek and it made him blush. Fai's heartbeat became slightly faster and his breath caught in his throat as he realized just what Kurogane was saying.

"Alright." Fai was a little sad when Kurogane moved away. He watched as the other man shifted so that he was sitting next to him. He once again pushed up his sleeve and held out his bare to arm to Fai.

The vampire took a hold of the arm before him and hesitated for the briefest of moments before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh. Kurogane closed his eyes and let the other man drink his fill. He could feel his heart pounding inn his ears as more and more blood was taken from his system. Finally he put his hand on Fai's shoulder to indicate he should finish up.

Fai pulled out of the arm and licked his lips as he sat up. Before he could say anything Kurogane collapsed forward. Fai caught him and lowered him slowly so that the larger man's head was in his lap. "You let me have too much. You should have told me to stop sooner."

"You need it more then I do." Kurogane closed his eyes and tried to not think about the pounding in his head.

"Don't lie. If I take too much we are both in trouble aren't we? If you die, I die. At least then I would get my wish but I certainly don't wish for your life to end."

"Hmph…I won't die from something as weak as losing too much blood to you." Kurogane's face looked defiant despite the pale complexion he now had.

"I suppose you are right." Fai pushed the hair out of Kurogane's face, running his hand through the black hair.

"We need to get ready for the match." Kurogane tried to push himself up but Fai kept a firm hand on his shoulder.

"You are in no shape to fight right now. Just rest for a little bit." Fai leaned down and kissed his lips for just the briefest of seconds. Their lips barely touched. As he started to pull away, he felt an arm wrap around his neck and pull him back down.

Kurogane lifted his head slightly to press his lips back against those of the vampire. The kiss sent shivers down Fai's spine. Even weakened by the blood loss, Kurogane's lips held a power and strength in them that Fai couldn't resist.

When they parted Fai stared down into the other man's eyes. "Why did you wait until now to say and do these things?"

"I thought you were going to die in Tokyo…and that made me realize how much I hated the thought of losing you. I just didn't know what I was going to do if you died. I'm not used to having these kind of feelings for anyone and I wasn't sure what you would do if I did do or say anything." Kurogane blushed very slightly and Fai couldn't help but smile at that tiny sign of embarrassment.

"You would have been without the person who drives you crazy. Most people would be overjoyed by that." Fai smiled sadly.

"I would have been bored stiff. I have learned to enjoy those normally aggravating parts of you. When you stopped using the nicknames…I was surprised by how upset that made me. I never thought I would miss something as stupid as being called Kuro-puu." Kurogane looked somewhat annoyed at himself for that.

"I'm sorry Kurogane…but I am afraid things will never be exactly like they were. You knew the me I showed was the false one all along. That Fai died in Tokyo."

"The fake you may have died, but the real you is very much alive and finally willing to show himself. And that is all I need."

"If you only knew…there is no real me." Fai looked at the floor once more, despair written across every inch of his face.

"Someday I will be able to completely figure you out. There is a real you and someday you will let me see all of him." Kurogane reached up and touched the other man's cheek.

"That is a bit of a scandalous thought. Don't let the children hear you talk like that, Daddy." Fai's smile was playful.

Kurogane sat up, "I meant the inner you but I am anxious to come acquainted with all your outer parts as well." Kurogane's smirk held a slightly perverted glint.

"Now that is just downright dirty…but I believe that can be arranged for the near future." Fai started to lean forward and began to unbutton his shirt but Kurogane reached out and grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"After the match."

"You big tease. IT isn't polite to start something you can't finish." Fai pouted from where he sat.

Kurogane stood and reached down to help Fai up. "There just isn't time right now. Trust me, you are going to want to wait. We need far more time then we have right now."

Fai got up, "You are terrible. Let's make this the fastest match in the history of the game." He practically dragged Kurogane to the door.

"Don't look so frantic or else the kids will know something is up." Kurogane pulled himself free and started to straight his clothes, pulling down the rolled up sleeve.

Fai stopped at the door and stared at the knob. He was silent for a moment and then said, "Thank you for saving my life…I'm still not sure it was the right decision to have made but perhaps we can make sure it wasn't a bad one."

"Don't get sappy on me, and don't tell Syaoran and Sakura. I don't want them to think I have gotten soft or something." Kurogane pushed past him and opened the door.

"Oh don't worry. You might be soft now but I"ll make sure you become quite hard later." Fai grinned devilishly as he pushed past Kurogane into the hallway. "Why hello Syaoran-kun! Are you ready for the match?" Fai waved to the brown haired boy that was standing in front of them in the hallway.

Kurogane looked mortified at the thought that Syaoran might have heart what Fai had just said. He chased after the two of them as they were now walking down the hallway.

"I was coming to get you both. It is almost time for the match. What was taking so long?" Syaoran asked.

Kurogane looked relieved that the boy was apparently oblivious to their conversation, or at the very least not understood or heard the lewd comment that Fai had made. "This idiot hadn't eaten yet and was in no shape to fight the match. I had to force him to eat before we could go."

"Ah..well Sakura is waiting for us." The conversation about battle strategy began as they headed to their next chess match, all of them ready to finish it in victory to try and find the next of Sakura's feathers. Two of the fighters were hoping for a speedy victory for a far different reason however.


End file.
